Not Alone
by AlexMcFly
Summary: Danny has always been alone since he was a kid, he was different from other people and got bullied for it. But when four strangers all happen to be in the same place at the same time, something pulls them together and weird things start to happen. Will they be able to control themselves and fight the evil that threatens everything?
1. All Alone

_Prologue_

_Danny POV_

I don't know how the four of us even ended up in this situation! I didn't even know any of them from the start! And now I'm some sort of superhero with powers? I could really do anything I wanted to... I've always been the one with rotten luck in my life so it's really out of the ordinary! I have no-one to care about and no-one cared about me. I never had enough to keep me sticking around. My family left me and I was always bullied. We all watched our backs as we ran down an alleyway and away from our pursuers. "Hey! Whatever your name is, who put you in charge?" A taller brunette asked me. "My name's Danny and I don't think I'm in charge! I was just running" I said defensively. "We should all get to know each other seeming as whatever that was back there seemed to want all four of us, I'm Harry" he said and then looked to the small blonde next to me who seemed to shrink under everyone's gaze. "I'm Dougie" he said nervously and then we all looked to the last taller blonde. "I'm Tom" he smiled. "So what are we going to do? That thing seemed to be really interested in us and I'm guessing because of what we just found out we could do" I said. "I just wanna go home!" Dougie said and then turned around to leave. "You can't! It'll probably kill your family" I said which made him turn around with wide eyes. "So they're going to kill our family to get to us?!" he said, starting to panic.

_Dougie POV_

I couldn't believe any of this! I just went into town to buy some aspirin because my head was killing me, not like I had anyone else to look out for me. I was put up for adoption and fostered! But not like my foster parents actually gave a shit about me, they just wanted me around to do anything they wanted for them! I don't even know why I was panicking that they'd kill them, maybe I still loved them. No matter how much they bossed me around they were still my family. "Look, I doubt they'll go after your parents if you aren't there so calm down, we need to find somewhere to hide ourselves, everything will be fine" Tom said calmly and I nodded, trying my best to keep calm. We walked towards an abandoned estate that was boarded up. "How are we meant to get in?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe use our powers?" Harry said, then went to punch the boards and a wave blasted out his hand and broke them into tons of splinters and making me flinch in fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, I don't think he's going to hurt us" Tom smiled brightly at me.

_Tom POV_

I don't know why but I felt the need to protect Dougie, he looked like the youngest out of all of us and I could tell he was terrified…of almost everything but it was cute in a way, everyone here seemed to lead very good lives. They had families to worry about and be worried about, I was completely alone. No family, only a rubbish apartment with a crazy roommate. We walked into the dark house and Danny went round lighting all the candles that were weirdly left behind. Dougie lit up the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And I felt the air ripple around me and I teleported away to steal us some beds. I knew stealing was wrong but it was the only way for someone like me to get anything, there were no jobs or anything I could do to get money, I could barely afford to keep the meter in our house running for heating.

_Harry POV_

Great! I was stuck with a load of softies with their amazing families! I was used to this kind of life, always being on the move, I could never stay in the same place for too long. There was nothing and no-one ever keeping me there. We all gathered around the fireplace which Danny lit up with some wood that was left in the fireplace. "So guys… what's everyone's story? All happy families?" I asked. "Nope! I'm a foster kid" Dougie said quietly making a suspicion start to build up so I looked to the other two. "No family anyone?" I asked and the other two shook their heads. "This can't be a coincidence! I haven't got a family either, I never knew them" I said. "Same…" they all said glumly. "We need to find out what's up with this" I said and at that second all the candles in the room began going out one by one and then only the fire place was left…

**_Note; Hope you guys enjoy this, it's one of my favourites that I've written but never got round to finishing. More soon! Review if you liked it :)_**


	2. Far From Normal

_Chapter 1_

_Danny POV_

The second I grew up to be a kid life became tough. I didn't have anyone to rely on, I could only trust myself and nobody told me what happened to my parents. They told me what they told everyone in the foster home. "Your parents either died or they didn't want you".

I opened my eyes to the world and shivered. Life was so unfair. I hadn't done anything to deserve any of this. I basically live in my bedroom here at the orphanage because I get bullied all the time. I go out occasionally but there is never anything to do and though I went to school I got bullied there as well. I had no friends and life seemed pointless and full of misery. Ignoring the lack of interest of facing the day I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for school, pulling my uniform in a lagging fashion. I was slowly giving up on the hope that there was some use of me being here.

I walked out the door of the prison and travelled the opposite direction of the school. I really couldn't be bothered with school today, the worst the orphanage ever do is shout at me and even then I don't really care. I'd rather be sitting in the park and trying to relax so I decided to take a shortcut through town to look through the windows as I passed but I stopped at a little convenience store for a bag of crisps, walking in through the door and seeing three other kids around the same age as me. I had a weird feeling, I don't know what it was but it was strong and rising from within me. All of a sudden my head was screaming for me to get out of there but my legs wouldn't move at all, in fact nothing was moving in the room, it was like time had stopped.

_Dougie POV_

I picked the aspirin off the shelves and reached into my pocket to grab some money but managed to drop it all and coins rolled onto the floor. I rolled my eyes and started picking them up but when I was finished and stood again everything was completely still and the air was silent which sent shivers down my back but there was feeling in me that this was meant to happen. I tried to turn towards the shopkeeper who was looking at me sympathetically but I couldn't move! I started to panic but in a flash, time had restarted if it had even paused in the first place and everyone gasped like they had been holding their breath and the other blonde in the room rested his whole body onto his knees like he'd been exhausted by something. Though I thought I had imagined everything, the room started to shake and a shadow started growing out the wall which then grew under the shopkeeper who then yelled out in pain before disintegrating and being replaced by a shadowed figure which wailed out loudly and grew four arms out of its body, pointing at me and the other three people in the room. I stood frozen to the spot like I had been just seconds ago but this time it was by fear. I couldn't control anything around me. The arms were reaching out to each one of us, the shadows on the ground growing just like it had towards the shopkeeper. Just as the arm was about to touch me I yelped out in fear and put my arms in front of me and a huge spiral of fire came out of me and burnt the arm to a crisp which fell to the ground and disappeared back into the shadows. I took the opportunity of being able to move and ran out the shop.

_Harry POV_

I stood watching what was going on in the room, everything was happening so fast. The shopkeeper was just killed and now a crazy shadow creature was reaching out towards us, trying to do what it did to its other victim just seconds ago. I sprung right into action, instinctively going straight to punch it but stopping mid-air after remembering what happens to people that come into contact but the air had other plans which carried on in the shape my fist and knocked the arm back and away from me. I looked at everyone else in the room. I had to help them, it'd be selfish to just leave them to die but as I watched what was going on in the room I realised we all could do something beyond normal. Weird things were happening now. The second that the last kid had came into the shop, was it that we were together? The other brunette transformed his arms into diamonds which he fired waves of large and small crystals at the arm before running out the shop, I ran out to follow him.

_Tom POV_

It was me who stopped time! I know it was, or at least I think it was because with every growing second that time had been paused I could feel myself getting more and more tired but I don't know what had triggered it. There was nothing different to what I had been doing every day, I'd always came to this store. I didn't have any time to think about it because as soon as time had restarted hell had broke loose and an arm reached towards me. I gasped in fear but as I stepped backwards my body felt like it was preparing for something. I didn't know what was going on but I did as my body felt I should do. I stretched out my arms towards the arm as much as I was screaming to get away from it but the air around it rippled quickly away from it and the arm paused momentarily before being crushed in the blink of an eye. And in that blink of an eye I was standing outside next to the other kid that had been inside the shop with me and seconds later two brunettes burst out the shop. I grabbed the small blondes hand and ran after them, we needed to stay together. I don't know what the reasoning behind it was but something inside me was telling me to. A final meaning to my pointless life, there was something about these other three people that I'm missing but I needed to be careful, curiosity killed the cat…


	3. Families

_Chapter 2_

_17 years ago…_

Long ago there was a storm that caused the supernatural to enter into a normal world of humanity. It caused a few families to gain abilities which also attracted evil to steal back what had been taken from them. There was a society of people who protected the world from being taken over the shadows. But not all battles could be won and the dark forces were always at work and four families were burdened with preventing anything from happening but the darkness was smart and the families were young and naïve. So they hid away for a long time, thought to have disappeared completely and when the children were born from the four families, the darkness struck and took away the families of the children and drew all the power from the children and wiping any memory of the event that could be possible.

It had all happened on their birthdays. All being born on the same day and all at the same hospital. The families were content that the world was safe and decided to move on with their lives. To lead normal ones and agreed to only meet when truly necessary. So the families went separate ways but the darkness took them by surprise in their moments of division. Before they could act, it was too late and nothing could be done. The children were deemed orphans, having to be seemingly abandoned by their parents.

_Present time…_

_Danny POV_

We arrived in the house and introduced ourselves to each other. It was weird how natural and at ease I felt around them. I didn't feel out of place for once and I felt like I was at home, a home which I had never had before… "We need to find out what's up with this…" Harry said as we discovered none of us had any family, it was the one thing we all had in common but was it really possible that all of this didn't happen by chance? Something could have brought us together because there was that feeling I got in the shop… I need to tell the others! At the second I went to speak up all the candles in the room started going out. "We need to get out of here!" Tom said grabbing the four of us and it felt like we were spinning through the air but quickly we landed and we were in a park. "I recognise this place… Well, I feel like I do though I don't think I've been here" I said. The others nodded and we looked around and gasped when we saw a big mansion behind us. "Where did you bring us?!" Harry said, looking at Tom angrily and maybe in confusion. "I don't know, I just thought of being away from that place" he said, putting his hands up defensively.

We walked up to the mansion cautiously. There was a sign outside of it though plants had grown over it. Dougie burnt them away and I shook my head in disbelief. The engravings in it really catching my eye. *JONES POYNTER FLETCHER JUDD "Where Darkness dare not tread…"* I spun round to look at the other three. "Your last names are Poynter, Judd and Fletcher?" I asked and they nodded. "This is weird" I said and walked up to the door.

_Harry POV_

I walked straight up to the door and brought my hand up to knock on the door. It felt like time paused for a second, then a wave of air burst out and I couldn't hear anything. I looked around and all the plants that had grown over the house had shot off and fell to the ground, leaving the mansion spotless and looking new. The door opened and I walked in. Whoever lived here was expecting us? I don't know what was making me move on further, was it curiosity? Our parents could be here! That sudden thought made me run ahead. "Harry!" they shouted after me but I didn't care, I needed to look for myself. I ran around the house looking for signs of people.

I got to a library in the house and a flash hit me. Everything went blurry when I opened my eyes but there were people. Eight of them. "So guys, this is our last meeting as a group" one of them grinned. "We have to write something for the memories of our time together, maybe one day our children will read them" another said. He looked very much like me, my father? "Let's get to it then! Let the world know that we existed" a blonde woman said enthusiastically. There was another flash in my eyes and they were gone. "Harry?" I heard the guys shout again. "Upstairs, 3rd door on the right!" I shouted and I heard their footsteps. I looked around the room frantically and my eyes landed on a small package in front of me; Poynter, Judd, Jones, Fletcher – The Good Times – I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it under my jumper. "What was all that about?" Tom asked. "I just thought, maybe our parents were here, maybe they knew each other…" I said. In fact, I now knew that they knew each other. Whatever it was, the vision showed me them all together and now I had a documentation of their time together.


	4. Books and Secrets

_Chapter 3_

_Dougie POV_

We decided to stay in the house together for now until we could decide what to do but Harry was hiding something. He was acting weird and being secretive. I stopped practicing my magic in my room, clicking my fingers one last time and letting sparks fly then walked up the stairs towards his room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he shouted as I heard shuffling and I opened the door. "Hey" I said, looking at the ground trying to think of a good way to go about this. "Hey, you alright Dougie?" he smiled, we'd only known each other for a couple of days and we were all already friendly with each other. "Yeah, but I have a question and I really want you to answer it truthfully" I said, looking up at him a bit more confidently. Okay, what's that?" he asked. "What are you hiding from us? I saw something" I said. "It's a book I found" he said simply which made me more curious. "What's it about?" I asked, walking over and joining him on his bed. "About our parents" he said quietly but it was unmistakeable what he had said and I gawped in shock. "Can I see?" I asked and he nodded then reached under his bed and pulled out an aged package with the same inscription of the four of our last names again. I took it out of his hands and stared at it, taking out the contents which were like a book. 'The Good Times'.

I flicked through it curiously, reading through bits of accounts of amazing things that seemed beyond possibility and even my imagination. "Why didn't you show us this?" I asked and looked up at him. "I wanted to have a look by myself for a while" he said simply and I nodded. "We have to show them now then, we can't keep stuff from each other if we're going to be working together" I smiled and he seemed really positive all of a sudden. "Can I call you Dougs instead? If that's alright" he said then quickly looked away embarrassed and making me laugh. "Course you can, we're all friends here now" I smiled and patted his back. "We can tell them that we just found it now if you want? I don't want to ruin anything if they take it the wrong way" I said and he nodded. We went downstairs to see the other two reading books about magicks and magical people like us. "Guys! Look what we found" I said. "What is it?" Tom asked curiously. "It's a book about our parents, they knew each other I think" I said and he nodded. Danny came over as well and all four of us were now standing around a book on a table... What would people think of us? "Where should we look at first?" he asked. "Maybe the beginning" I giggled. "Shut up…" he said trying not laugh himself.

We opened the book together and it was all chaptered and titled for every event that ever happened to our parents. It made me really curious and I wonder how much Harry read or if he even started from the beginning. We all read the title of the chapter out loud together. "Lights out". The book glowed purple which quickly grew so that the whole room was enveloped in the vibrant colour…

_Tom POV_

I didn't know what was going on… That was the part that always scared me, being alone before meant that you had to watch your back and that meant that you should be always aware of what was happening around you. We were all now floating in the purple colour that had surrounded us without warning."What happened?" I shouted over the loud whirring noises around us. "I don't know, we all read the title together which might have been a trigger or something" Danny replied which actually did make a lot of sense, in my time around him I thought he was a little slow but he caught onto this a lot quicker than me!

All of a sudden we all landed and everything was dark but we could just about see that we were outside in a town. Our town? We looked ahead of us and we saw 8 figures standing together, each two stood together in a pair and we just stood there watching them and they appeared to be watching us. It was all peaceful but it was an eerie silence, it was like something was going to happen, you could just feel it in your bones. I looked around nervously but then heard a loud familiar roar. I turned in it's direction and sure enough it was the same monster as we had encountered in the convenience store but there were tons of them and they were charging right us and there was no escape…


	5. My Skies Are Turning Purple

_Chapter 4_

_Tom POV_

They charged at us quickly and I tried to use my powers to do anything but nothing happened. I could see the others try to do stuff but with the same result, eventually resorting to panic. I closed my eyes tight and hoped that dying would be quick but nothing happened after a while and I opened my eyes to see the monsters had ran straight through us and towards the group of eight people. I heard Harry shouting over the noise. "Dad! Mum! Watch out" The monsters reached the group of 8 who sprung into action quickly. We watched the multiple flashes and explosions accompanied by weird sounds but they didn't last long and eventually the crowd of monsters lay dead on the ground and silence came back in the area. I walked up to the eight people cautiously. "Hello?" I said and one of them turned in my direction. "Guys, I sense something from another time, trying to contact us" A woman with medium length blonde hair said and looked directly at me. "What can we do?" they asked her. "I could try and open a window" she said and a brunnete looked alarmed. "But isn't it dangerous?" he asked cautiously. "No, they can't pass through, only communicate, besides the connection lasts a minute or so" she said and my eyes widened. "Guys! We're about to talk to our parents" I said and they all looked at the woman.

She opened the window and saw us. We saw them and they saw us. "Hello, who are you?" the woman asked. "Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd and Danny Jones" I said bravely. "We have relatives?" the woman asked and turned to the group and they all shook their heads. "We're your children from the future" Harry said and they all moved closer to the window to look. "Cool, you all look so alike us" a man that looked like Danny said who I presumed was Danny's dad. "Seeming as we haven't got long, can you tell us how to use our powers like you just did?" I asked. "Fletchers' family have control over Time and Space, Jones' have control over survival instinct through transformation which can ultimately be anything, Judds' are all physicality and Poynters' are the elemental controllers" the woman said. "Okay, but how do we use them?" I asked. "There is no true way of using them through description, the person has to learn by themselves, sorry" she said. "Okay, it was nice actually meeting you finally" we said. "It's nice to have met you, don't you know us in the future?" she asked. "Erm" I said but Dougie tapped my back and I turned to him. "We can't change the past, it'll have a bad effect on the future" he said and I nodded sadly. "Yeah, it's nice to meet the younger parents" I laughed and they just smiled. "Goodbye now" they said and the window closed, we could still see them but they couldn't see us.

A moment later of just watching our parents, the sun turned dark and it started to glow a vibrant red that could actually be looked at. We watched out parents stare at it cautiously and we wanted to know what was going to happen now but there was a purple flash behind us which enveloped us again… I opened my eyes slowly, feeling like I had been in a dream but I know it wasn't a dream though. We had talked to our parents through a book! The other three sat up as well and we all looked at each other in awe and back at the book. It was like a memory time machine that showed us what happened to our parents in the past. Could we change it though?

_Harry POV_

We all sat around the table again. "So does this mean that the evil is back?" I asked. "Maybe, it was the exact same creatures as in the convenience store" Tom said and the other two nodded. "But we need to find out what happened to our parents" I said. "That can wait till later…" Tom said distantly. "Why? If they're still alive, they can help us" I said. "Nope, it's a bit late for that…" Tom said and tapped my shoulder then pointed out the window. I turned around to look outside, Danny and Dougie copying me. We all looked out the window and at the sun as it began to turn dark purple and the clouds gathered underneath it in a pillar.

We ran out the house and into the front garden. "It's just like what happened in the book" Tom said. "Except this time it's purple instead of red" Danny added. "We're so done for if we don't learn about these powers we have" Dougie whispered. "Not only us though, the whole world is…" I shuddered.


	6. Going Seperate Ways

Chapter 5

Tom POV

We all ran out into the garden to take a better look at the glowing purple sun, all of us just stared up and gawped at it like it was a flying saucer or UFO. "The clouds must stop somewhere on the ground and my bet is that it's back at the convenience store in town" I said, knowing that somehow this was connected to us and we had to do something about it. The others looked at me like I was crazy. "We can't go back there! It's far too dangerous and we don't know how to defend ourselves" Harry said after a moments silence. He was scared and I was as well but I knew that we couldn't just ignore something like this and hope that it'd go away. I thought for a minute while we all just stood there, I needed to find a way to convince them there wasn't any choice but a banging noise broke me out of it. I looked over to the source of the noise and brought my hands up to my face. "Look! We can't stay here" I said while pointing at the monsters hitting what seemed like a barrier that was surrounding and protecting the house. Dougie let out a little scream then started panicking, running his hands through his hair. "We're only teenagers and we're going to die!" he shouted which set Danny off as well who imitated his actions but added pacing into it. Harry stood there stunned for a while so I spoke up again. "Guys, can you calm down? We need to think about this! I'm guessing that barrier won't last forever so we need to go and do something about it" I repeated but Harry shook his head again. "You guys can do what you want but I'm staying" I sighed and looked over at Danny and Dougie who had finally stopped and were looking at me silently. "What can I do that doesn't involve me dying?" Dougie asked quietly and I chuckled. "You won't die Dougs, I'll watch your back but we need to go out and sort out that cloud pillar thing because I'm guessing it's the cause of the sun turning purple" I said and he nodded. "I'm coming as well then" Danny said but I shook my head. "But you just said…" he frowned and I continued. "Yeah, but Harry should have someone with him just in case" I said.

Dougie POV

I was quite disappointed that Harry decided to stay but what can we do? We're only teenagers who were normal a few days ago and I shouldn't expect us all to be able to cope with all of this. "So, you're not going to stop me from staying?" Harry asked Tom in what seemed like happy disbelief. "Nope, I understand that you really don't want to go and it'd be unfair to force you" he said. I think I was quite confident to go, I think I've been the only person who's actually been practicing to use their powers! Everyone else has had their heads buried in books! "Tom? Can you fight?" I asked and he bit his lip a bit. "I haven't practiced much" he said and I smiled. "It looks like I'll be watching your back then" I laughed then clicked my fingers, allowing a ball of fire to grow in my hand.

We said our goodbyes to the other two who went back inside the mansion then turned towards the barrier. "So are you going to teleport us to town like how we got here?" I asked. "In a minute, after we get rid of these guys, can you fight?" he asked and I looked down at my hands and thought about what I had done back in the store. I thought of a bigger flame in my hands and it burst to life. "I think so" I said nervously then extinguished the warm sensation in my hand. We walked closer to the wall separating us from the monsters that wanted to tear us to pieces or just melt us like the shopkeeper and I took a moment to just stare at them…

I took a deep breath and jumped outside. "Hey, uglies! Come and get it!" I shouted. The horde ran at me and I clicked my fingers but nothing happened. "Shit!" I panicked. "Just get back in!" Tom shouted and I shook my head before trying again but with the same result. If I failed this time, they'd definitely get m! I clicked my fingers and sparks flew, I smiled and extended out my flaming hands which caused balls of fire to fly off and turn each one of them into piles ash on contact. "I got them!" I laughed. "Not to rain on your parade but we got a few of them" Tom said and pointed at a crowd approaching us. "Hell! There's tons of them" I said shocked by the numbers. "My turn then" Tom smiled assuringly at me. "How can you sort them all out?" I asked not really believing he could do all of it. "It'll be fine" he said then started concentrating. I'd never seen his powers apart from the fact that he could teleport from place to place with ease.

I stood a tiny distance expecting something big to happen like the ground blowing up but a weird but familiar feeling was filling the air and I saw a bubble form around the horde. It was Tom back in the shop who made everything freeze! I watched as the bubble made everything inside it pause completely and lift into the air. I stared up at it, honestly a tiny bit scared, then suddenly it pulled in on itself and what looked like air rushed out which tore everything inside apart. It was pretty cool but I shrieked involuntarily at the mess that was left, but mostly because of the fear that was filling me. Tom could do this to anything or anyone… What if he got angry at me and didn't want me around anymore! The thoughts left my head when I saw Tom collapse. I ran over to him to check if he was okay. "Just need a little break before we go, that took a lot more out of me than I expected" he choked out and I laughed a bit. "Okay, I'll keep watch but that was awesome" I smiled. "Thanks, but I think it was a bit inhumane" he said frowning. "What did you even do?" I asked. "I made the pressure inside the bubble increase so when the bubble pulled in on itself, all the air rushed out and did that…" he said. "It's fine Tom, they weren't people, you aren't a monster" I said. "Well, I've never killed anything in my life" he said quietly. I'd never done this sort either but I some how got some sort of rush from being in danger and fighting my way out.

I left him alone to calm down a bit and get a little bit of rest but I pondered while I kept watch. Our parents said that I had control over elements. "So that means not only fire, maybe air and cooler stuff" I accidentally said out loud to myself. "Ready to go?" Tom asked while standing up again. "Yeah, let's go" I smiled and we disappeared off to town. We landed softly and I had to contain myself to stop myself from shouting out…


	7. The Death Crystal

_Chapter 6_

_Dougie POV_

Dead bodies littered the floors of the streets and not a single patch of the pavement was left clean. All we could see was red. I could feel myself shaking and I couldn't stop it, then I felt Tom's hand on my shoulder. "What, what can we do?" I asked shakily, trying my best to make my sentence seem confident but failing. "Not really sure but we have to try and destroy that cloud pillar! I think it's what's causing the sun to change colour and… messing everything up…" he replied and I nodded looking for somewhere to start then pointing over at the convenience store where it had all started. We stepped over the bodies carefully and I tried to remain calm but the second we reached the convenience store door I felt the ground shake slightly and I gave a squeak of fear. "Did you feel that?" I asked quietly. "No, what was it?"Tom asked warily while looking around. "The ground shook…"I said and then I felt something grab my leg and I let out a little scream then noticed it was a hand with an arm grabbing me… without a body!

"Zombies!" I shouted while shaking my leg to get it off but its grip just got tighter. I fought the panic and tried to concentrate, I snapped my fingers and sparks flew, a flame ball ignited in my hand which I flung down at the gripping hand which fell off and writhed in what looked like pain. Tom stood glued to where he was as half a body was dragging itself towards him."Tom, kill it!" I shouted, looking at him for a second before flicking my attention back to the crowd of zombies that weren't dismembered and were running towards us at an alarming speed. I flicked my wrist towards the zombie crawling at Tom while snapping my fingers and sparks rained on the body setting it on fire. "Tom, what's wrong with you? Snap out of it" I said, shaking him while he stared at the burning body on the ground. "I don't hurt people, it's wrong" he sobbed and broke down in my arms. "No Tom, they aren't people, they're monsters brought back with the same faces as people, they'll tear you to shreds if you let them, please fight, I can't do-" but I was cut mid-sentence as a zombie threw itself at me and I fell to the floor, panic flooded through me. I'm only young, I can't die now! I snapped my fingers but nothing worked, I couldn't concentrate. I just knew right now this was it…

I opened my eyes after a second that the weight on top of me was gone. It was in mid-air, just floating there and not moving, not moving because it was flying through the air in pieces. I laid there and stared at Tom, he gave me a weak smile then helped me up. "Thanks Tom" I smiled gratefully but I knew it had to wait till later. I snapped my fingers again and let the fire grow beyond balls, the tingly warmth of the flames making me smile but the effort making me sweat, I flexed my fingers outwards at the zombies and flinched at the brightness but a continuous stream of fire flew out at them. I was loving this although I could feel that I was going to collapse if I didn't stop but I continued until the job was done, suddenly darkness clouded my vision and I hit the ground blindly and painfully.

_Tom POV_

It was amazing how fast Dougie was learning how to use his powers, it felt inhumane what I did to that person but what if I had left it? Dougie would've been torn to shreds, or worse he'd be like them, then he'd kill me. Suddenly Dougie collapsed to the ground. I looked around for any more stray zombies before running to him and cradling him in my arms. "You're amazing Dougie, I've only known you a few days and I don't know what it is about you but I just really like you" I chuckled after realising I was talking to someone who was unconscious. "Thanks, I know I'm awesome" I heard below me and I dropped him to the ground. "You idiot, pretending to faint, I was worried!" I said but I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He did look weak but he was the cutest thing on Earth right now and I could feel myself falling for him… WHAT? Did I just say that to myself? I'm falling for a guy?

"Did I say I fainted?" he gave his cute little laugh and my heart fluttered leaving me slightly breathless. "I did faint but only for a moment, but I heard what you said" he chuckled then sat up and I stepped back for a second. I was more scared now, more than anything and any other time, these feelings were new, I've never liked guys. Dougie looked at me a little hurt for a second then stood up quietly. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me or something?" he asked quietly and I shook my head. "Can we talk about this later? We got a job to do" I said then walked back towards the convenience store quickly.

We opened the door to the small store and headed towards the door that lead to the back entrance. "It's there!" I pointed at a purple crystal that was laid on the ground. Clouds were forming above it and streaming up towards the sun. "So what do we do?" Dougie asked me and I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about getting here. I didn't know what to expect. "Destroy it?" I asked and he nodded. I lifted my hand up and the air rippled around the crystal, trying to collapse in on it but nothing happened, if just flashed then more clouds started forming. "Just take it then" Dougie said, walking up to it and picking it up. The clouds disappeared and the sun turned back to its original colour. I smiled and Dougie nodded at me. We turned around to leave but the crystal flashed purple again and Dougie let out a yelp as he threw it out of his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked but he didn't reply, just turned purple and looked at me, his whole body flashed to show a skeleton then he faded back to his original and collapsed.

I created a bubble around the crystal to make it float along with me as I carried Dougie. What had happened back there? Dougie is still alive but what did that crystal do to him? I laid him on a bench and looked at his hands which wouldn't stop shaking. I uncurled his fingers to see etchings into one of his palms. I stared at it and it appeared to be some sort of sigil. I went to touch it but it moved into his skin. "What the?" I said shocked. I picked him back up again quickly then teleported back to the mansion.


	8. Why Dougie?

_Chapter 7_

_Danny POV_

I walked up to a window and watched the other two walk away. I really did want to go with them but something seemed to be holding Harry back, he was hesitating because of something, he didn't seem like the type to get scared. "Why couldn't we go with them? There's safety in numbers" I said and he just laid there on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. A few flashes or orange caught my eyes and I looked back out the window and saw fire being thrown. "Dougie appears to be having fun" I smiled. "Dan, can you just leave me alone? You're so annoying" I heard and my smile faded. "What's your problem?" I asked, walking up to him. I wasn't going to take being bullied again, I haven't done anything wrong! "You're too loud and I'm trying to think" he said then walked upstairs to his room, leaving me fuming. I let out a loud sigh of frustration and stalked to the kitchen to find something to eat. I let out a loud sigh of frustration and stalked to the kitchen to find something to eat. I searched but found nothing that hadn't gone off which just made me more annoyed. I sighed again but heard a banging on our door. I ran to the front room and looked out the window. "Harry! Come quick!" I shouted and then the windows in the front room windows smashed.

_Harry POV_

I heard Danny shout my name and I rushed down the stairs quickly. Danny was already fighting those monsters off but they were flooding the house quickly. I readied myself to fight and protect us but then I saw one running at Danny's back. I forced my fist forward and it knocked the monster flying. I felt a part of me tugging at itself and I my body arched out involuntarily, a mist flew out that looked exactly like me but not human at all. I screeched then flew around the room tearing every monster to shreds. It went for Danny but I decided it was time to do something about it. I grabbed it and it sunk back into me. "What the hell was that?" Danny asked, staring at me with wide eyes. "I don't know. It looked a lot like me" I said shocked and he nodded. "You think it's one of your abilities?" he asked and I just shrugged. I didn't know what to say after that, I just couldn't bring myself to look at him properly. I hated myself enough, I can't be gay! Especially with all this stuff going on! We started cleaning up the glass but out of nowhere Tom and Dougie popped into the front room with us and Tom put the unconscious Dougie on the sofa. "What happened?" I asked, rushing over to the pair. "We found the source of the clouds and Dougie touched it" he said then a crystal appeared next to him. "This?" I asked, taking a closer look at it. "Yeah, we need to find out what it does" he said then walked off to the library and Danny followed him.

I sat next to Dougie, trying to make sure he was okay but there was no way to be sure, he just lay there, still breathing, it was like he was sleeping. I went to grab the memory book but Dougie flashed purple next to me and I jumped. "Harry?" he asked and I nodded when he looked at me. "What happened?" he continued to question while looking himself down. "You fell unconscious after touching that purple crystal" I explained and he nodded. "I feel weird" he said and I felt the air go cold. "What are you doing?" I asked and he looked at me weirdly, he wasn't trying anything. His hand flashed and he looked down at it. "What the hell?" he said and revealed the sigil that looked to be emblazoned into his hand. "Why is this all happening?! I'm only a teenager! Fucking hell!" he shouted and the purple sigil flashed even brighter and the house shook. "Dougs, can you calm down for a second, I think your emotions are linked to your powers" I tried but he snapped at me. "Don't tell me to calm down like I'm some sort of kid!" he shouted and I heard earth breaking outside. I ran to the window and skeletons in torn clothes stared back at me.

I grabbed Dougie's other hand and ran upstairs to Tom and Danny. "I think that crystal you touched, it's given you some sort of power that's linked to your own" I said while we ran into the library. Tom and Danny stared at us weirdly for a second. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Erm… Nothing big! Just skeletons downstairs" I said and then there was pounding on the door behind us. "Why can't we just stay out of trouble for a while?" Tom sighed. He walked up to the door and I stood back a little scared of what was about to happen. I pulled Dougie and Danny behind me. They were smaller than me and probably stood a bit less chance. Tom opened the door and a skeleton just stood there staring and we had no idea of who it was looking at. It rammed forward but was stopped in its tracks by something. "What does it want?" I asked and it raised an arm and pointed behind me towards Dougie…


	9. Death Magic

_Chapter 8_

_Dougie POV_

As soon as I saw the skeleton's bony finger point at me, I shivered and took a step back. "Master" I heard and shook my head, thinking that I had imagined it, but it was quite obviously coming from the skeleton. "Did you guys hear that?" I said. "What?" Danny asked, looking at me weirdly. "It just called me its master!" I said. "It didn't say anything" Tom said and I shook my head again. "Fine, let's check" I said. "Why are you here?" I asked it and it pointed at my hand. "You summoned us from the afterlife" it echoed. "See! It talked!" I said and the others just stared at me again. "Why can only you hear it?" Harry asked. "The crystal!" Tom said suddenly, and then lifted my hand up to reveal the sigil that had only appeared after I'd touched the crystal. It made tons of sense! Tom took the crystal out and it had completely paled in colour, appearing to be only an empty shell of glass. "So what is this? Power over death, like Necromancy?" I asked and the three just shrugged. I sighed and turned back to the skeleton. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, you can go back to where you came from" I said. It turned and walked away, just confirming my suspicions.

_Harry POV_

"We're really out of our depth in this! We're only just teenagers!" Danny said and punched a nearby wall, making it crack but after he'd removed his hand, it repaired itself. "Well, there's not much we can do about that, apart from watch our parents doing it all those years ago" Tom said calmly and I nodded. "I'm guessing we're going to use the book again then to find out what we can learn?" I asked and Tom nodded.

We all went downstairs to the basement because we had decided that it was safest down there. Dougie's power over necromancy… Was it dangerous for us? The force field around the house…maybe it only worked when all four of us were in the house together, that's the only way to explain how the monsters got in. We opened the book together and looked at the next chapter. "Death Magic" we said together and I felt a shiver run up my spine. This was going to be a terrible experience…

_Tom POV_

The same purple light that emanated from Dougie's palm engulfed us then retracted. We looked around and we were still in the basement. "What happened? Why didn't it work?" I asked. Everything still looked the same... We all went upstairs to see what was going on but were surprised to hear the same voices of our parents laughing and talking in the living room. "What's going on?" I asked out loud and they all snapped the heads towards us. "Who are you?" a blonde woman said and I felt my whole body being held in place by her gaze. "Tom Fletcher" I said along with the others who said their names. "The ones who talked to us through the portal all those weeks ago?" she asked and I nodded. "How did you all get to this time then?" she asked and I shrugged. "You haven't learnt how to time travel and dimension jump have you?" she continued with her barrage of questions. "No, we have this b-" I started but Dougie covered my mouth and punched my arm. "Yeah, he has" Dougie answered for me, I didn't really want to lie to our parents but maybe it's a bad idea if we tell them anything about us.

_Danny POV_

We all sat in the living room together and we were all silent. There was nothing to say, well there was lots to say but we couldn't ask anything without letting them know anything. I stared at the two people that I thought were my parents, they smiled awkwardly at me. "There's meant to be some sort of disaster or something soon?" I asked then covered my mouth after I realised what I said. All eight parents in the room all jumped up. "What's going to happen? We need to know!" Harry's dad said and I bit my lip. "We don't know what's going to happen but it's the reason we're here, to see what's going to happen in the past" I said and the other three laughed at me. "What?" and they just shook their heads.

Very quickly, we all settled again and turned on the TV. "Urgent new report; Strange shadowed figures have been emerging all round town. Previous reports have confirmed that they are hostile and should be avoided at all costs. The army are currently working on an action plan. Until then, it is urged that all citizens should stay inside…" but our parents turned it off again. "That's our cue" the blonde woman smiled and I nodded.

We appeared in town and everything was empty around us. Complete silence because everyone probably had locked themselves in their homes to stay safe. "How do you go about sorting these things?" I asked but nobody responded. "Where did the other four go?" the blonde man asked. "We're right here…" I said but Tom shook his head. "I think they can only see us in the house, I've gathered that the house itself has magical properties. When you punched it, it fixed itself. It must also allow us to communicate through the times" he said. Everything we were saying was just guesses! We couldn't know for sure… My thoughts were broken when I realised that we were surrounded by hooded figures. "Have a go if you think you're hard enough!" Harry's dad shouted and darts of shadow were shot in their direction. He jumped into the air and kicked out his legs which shot out a wave that knocked away all the shadows.

_Dougie POV_

My parents paired together, shooting flames and sharp rocks together which caught fire. The shadows just conjured up the opposites and doused it all in water. I looked at a shadow and it had its palm showing, a dull purple light glimmering off of it. "They're controlled my people like me" I said while pointing at its hand. They all moved in together with lines of purple light. "DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU! YOU'LL DIE!" my parents shouted then went up to meet them. "It means we have no choice" they said.

I watched as my parents went round fighting while the remaining six just guarded them. My parents' hands started glowing purple and I knew what they were going to do. Every blow that was dealt to the shadows wasn't keeping them down, they just kept getting up. The ran round dodging and throwing their left palms into the shadows, causing them to fall to the ground and melt away.

Quickly there were no more of them left and the job was "done". "We had to…didn't we?" my parents asked. It had torn me apart, watching death magic being used. It seemed to only bring destruction. I don't ever want to use it… The purple light swallowed us and we were back in our basement. I left quickly and locked myself in my room.

**_Note; Thanks to everyone who's reading this fic! :) And thank you again for being patient, I'll be adding as much as I can, when I can :) Don't forget to review, they're always appreciated :D_ **


	10. Dealing with Grief with Death

_Chapter 9_

_Tom POV_

"We should go talk to him…make sure he's okay, you know?" I said quietly. I really was worried about him, it must be such a big burden, having seen what his parents had to do, knowing that he might have to do that some time, or that he could lose control and hurt us. The other two just stood there and stared at me. "Tom, you know, you're the best person to do this, if all of us go, he might feel intimidated or overcrowded" Harry said and sighed because I knew that he was right.

I knocked on Dougie's door and walked in when he responded. "Hey, you okay?" I smiled. "I'm great, I don't need help thanks" he said through gritted teeth and shot a wisp of fire towards a candle next to me which lit up. "Dougs, I'm just worried! If you need a friend or anything, I'm here for you" I said and he just continued to stare at his hands, clicking them repeatedly and playing with the little flames he was creating.

_Dougie POV_

Tom left a few minutes after just standing and watching me mindlessly play with my powers. This was a massive deal for me… I didn't want anything to do with death or killing people. I lied on my bed, just staring at the ceiling and trying to think of a nice way to use my new powers instead of using them to hurt or kill people, then it hit me, ghosts could be called from wherever they go after we die? I sat up and bit my lip nervously. I could maybe talk to my parents this way?

I concentrated on the thought of my parents, their faces that I remembered from the time book. The air around me started to grow cold and the candles that I had lit, blew out and the room went dark. I walked up to the candle and nothing else happened. I took a deep breath and turned around to go back to bed but was surprised by my mum and dad who were staring at me eerily. "Hello Dougie" they said. "Hi" I smiled and sat down on my bed.

We all stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until they broke it. "So why did you call us?" my dad asked. "I'm confused about my situation, I don't think I should use the death element either, ever" I said. "The death element will have its uses. Don't think that it's only used to bring destruction…" he smiled slightly at me, lifting my heart a little bit. "And with your situation, the reason that you gained the power from the crystal is because your powers were drained from you as a child, when you were kidnapped and we were killed, the enemy must have somehow lost the crystals, this is how you'll get them back" she said sombrely but continued smiling. "We have to go soon, the longer we're kept here, the more energy will be drained from you when we go" my dad cut in.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye again, I'd lived my whole life away from them, without them… How was any of this going to be fair?! "No! I don't want you to go! I miss you and I can't do any of this alone" I said and tears started pouring down my face. "We're sorry" my mum smiled and pulled me into a hug. I let the tears pour for a while before trying to concentrate again. "What are you doing Dougie?" my dad asked and I didn't answer. I touched both of them and bodies formed around them. "I want you to stay for a while longer, please" I begged and after looking a bit shocked, nodded.

After all the tension, we ended up talking about the normal things a teenager should be talking about, all the stuff that they had missed and all the stuff that I wanted to know about them, also all the stuff that they wanted to know about the son that they didn't get the chance to raise. "Dougie, we're so proud of you, when we weren't here, just remember that" my mum smiled. "We love you Dougie very much, keep strong, don't forget, you have to hunt the crystals to get your powers back" my dad smiled. "Do you have to go now?" I asked, feeling slightly more at rest seeming as I had the chance to get to know them and actually feel what it is to have people that cared for you. "Yes, but remember, don't get into the habit of calling us, you don't want to spend all your time on the dead, concentrate on what's still alive and with you, as much as it hurts, move on from the past" my dad smiled, giving me that one last piece of advice before we all pulled into a hug until slowly they disappeared out of my grip, leaving me hugging myself.

_Harry POV_

Danny and I just sat watching TV while Tom went upstairs to talk to Dougie, it seemed that everything in the normal world had returned to exactly how it was before the sun had turned purple. Dead bodies were found but apart from that, the world's crisis had ended. "The guys did it then" I smiled, going to grab the remote and change the channel but a report that caught my eye popped up. "Freak showers and floods of rain have been randomly appearing around parts of London, the only weird thing being… At all incidents, there have never been any clouds in sight! Footage has shown water moving and attacking people…" I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Does this nightmare stuff ever end?" and then I heard footsteps on the stairs. "I found some use of my new power!" Dougie grinned, as if he hadn't been depressed or even confused by the scary powers that he had recently picked up. "Oh yeah, what's that then?" I smiled at his happiness. "I can talk to and bring back ghosts for a while" he said and Tom came down the stairs a second after him. "HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT'S ON TV?!" Tom exclaimed and Danny rubbed his ear.

_Danny POV_

We all gathered around the library table and Dougie told us about the crystals that contained his powers that had been drained from him, but my only question was "What about our powers that were probably taken from us when we were babies as well?" We all sat in that thoughtful silence again, trying to figure out the new mysteries and questions that had presented themselves. "Whoever it was that killed our parents, maybe he/she couldn't find a way to store your powers, so he/she only took mine…" Dougie suggested and there wasn't really any other better explanation at the moment. "So what are we going to do about the freak weather?" I asked. "There's a crystal behind it I think!" Dougie smiled. "Well then, we can sort that, sort of like undercover detectives" Tom smiled. "The only problem is what if someone accidentally comes across it and uses its powers to seize power?" Dougie pouted. "Well then, we'll have another fight on our hands" Tom said, pumping his fist in the air, making me burst out laughing at his slight nerd moment.


	11. My New Life, You Can't Take It!

_Chapter 10_

_Dougie POV_

We didn't even have a plan, the only thing that we were sure of was that he had to get that crystal before anyone else, but something in my head was nagging at me, telling me that we were already too late and somebody already has it. I shuddered at the thought, if that has happened, I won't be able to do anything about it…whoever it is has the power over water and I only have fire to battle with, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna use that death stuff on them.

We arrived in town where it was pouring it down, large puddles had formed everywhere, it looked like if this wasn't stopped, the town would soon be flooded… Suddenly it all stopped and there was a loud scream. "What are you doing in my town? GET OUT!" A woman screamed at us, jumping off a high rooftop, water flew up to meet her and carry her down. "Why are you doing this? You were normal before all this, weren't you? We can help you go back to that!" Tom begged and she laughed. "Before all of this I was nobody! I was invisible! I might as well have been dead! If you want to take this away from me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" she glared and shot a bubble of water that hit me directly to the ground and froze, trapping me against the cold wet ground. "Dougie!" Tom shouted, rushing over and trying to break the ice with kicks but it was solid. "Leave me, I'll melt my way out" I said, letting my hands glow red and placing them against the ice. A hissing was heard and I felt my hand deepening into the ice, it was working!

_Harry POV_

She continued throwing attacks and it was heading straight for Dougie and Tom who was crouching beside him. "Watch out!" I shouted but Danny jumped in front of them and caught fire. The water hit him and evaporated, his flames still burning bright. He looked quite hot… I had to stop these thoughts, they're freaking me out! The easiest way is telling him to leave me alone all the time, I don't really hate him, I confuse myself… A bubble of water went for me and Danny was there in a flash, throwing flames to intercept it. I threw a fist of energy at the building of ice she had built around herself and it collapsed in on her, her screams drowned out by the falling ice.

"Think we got her?" I asked and Tom stood up to look at the pile of ice. Suddenly the pile erupted out, shooting the ice in all directions. Danny once again stepped in front of me, bearing the brunt of the attack, blocking out all of the ice from me. "Why you doing that?" I asked while all the ice continued to fly in our direction. "Believe it or not, I quite like having you around, as much as you are… a bit of a dick" he said, melting up another block of ice. I sighed but to be honest I think I quite deserved that title. The ice eventually stopped flying and I looked past Danny and the girl was standing again. She raised both her arms and long streams of water followed, then brought her arms in front of her which shot the fast moving water towards us. Dougie threw a constant stream of fire in response to one while Danny copied with his own. Tom snuck up beside her and did something, whatever it was, the water stopped and she had frozen up completely but Tom stood there looking like he had just been shot, curling into himself. "Hurry, take her power!" he shouted and Dougie nodded, running over to her eerily still body. "I don't know what to do!" he shouted, starting to panic as Tom grew more tired. "Try anything, touch her on the head!" I said, walking up to him. He touched her head and the blue glow that had been on her index finger died out, disappearing into Dougie, who's whole body glowed blue before he fell to the floor unconscious. I'm guessing that's what happened when he touched that purple crystal…

_Danny POV_

Tom let his grip on the girl go and she fell to her knees before trying to throw more water at us, nothing happened and she let out a frustrated scream. I sighed when she got up to go and punch Harry, blocking her punch instinctively, throwing in my own blow that made her arm feel numb and unusable for a while, leaving it hanging loosely by her side. Tom stayed curled up on the ground in obvious pain, so I picked him up and we began our walk back to the mansion, leaving the girl who was still shouting curses after us. "You're all dicks! I'm nothing without that!" she screamed out. Harry moved his hand into mine after Tom became conscious in my arms, I felt a warm feeling inside or me and I was about to question it but we jumped, landing in front of the mansion. He kept his hand in mine for the duration of the walk to the front door, then let go, just like that, the feeling of his hand lingered in mine… Why do things have to be even more complicated than they already are?!


	12. Dougie, Dougie, Dougie

_Chapter 11_

_Dougie POV_

I woke up still tired, the light shedding through the curtains, catching my eye. I let out a moan and turned my back to it before feeling a light object being thrown at me. A pillow? "Get up lazy" I heard Tom chuckle and I smiled to myself. In my time here, Tom has been the one that I've learnt to trust the most. He's looked out for me since the moment we met each other. I sat up in the bed and realised that it was Tom's room that I had been put in and I was lying in Tom's bed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay" he smiled and I nodded, blushing a little from the show of affection he was giving, not that I swing that way. "Thanks, twice. You know, for what you did, back when we were fighting the girl, where did you sleep?" I smiled back. "No problem, I slept on this sofa… So, do you have a new power then?" he asked and I looked at my hand, simply enough, the new symbol was embedded into my index finger. "You know you didn't have to do that… I don't know how to use the new power yet though, I bet it's different to the fire stuff but that girl made it look easy enough" I mumbled, clicking my fingers and letting little sparks fly.

Tom and I sat in his room talking happily for ages and we only stopped when Harry and Danny came into the room, telling me how glad they were that I was okay. The only thing that was stuck in my mind though was the question of whether any of us could be normal anymore, we'd have to give up our lives to fight evil or some shit like that. When the other two left, Tom was biting his lip like he really wanted to say something to me… I think I'll make it easier for him. "Want to say something? I'm all ears" I smiled and he looked at me with shocked eyes before sighing and sitting on the bed next to me. "Can we get out of the house for a bit, I want to talk to you about something but somewhere where no-one will listen" he said and I nodded while my stomach swirled. What did he want to talk to me about that was so important to be kept a secret?

"Can I have breakfast first? I'm starving" I grinned at him, hoping he'd give me the right answer then take me downstairs. He laughed lightly and took my arm into his hand. I felt that familiar spinning feeling again and we landed in the kitchen and I landed on a seat, not any seat but the one that someone was already occupying. "Woah! Mate… Erm, you're on my lap…" I heard a Bolton accent say shyly and I turned to look at him, flashing him a smile then standing up and glaring at Tom. "Sorry! I'm not psychic, I didn't know that Danny would be already there" he said, putting his hands up and laughing. "It's fine" I heard Danny say behind me. I laughed then winked at him carelessly which made him join in our laughter. Tom cooked us all a fry-up and I ate both quietly and quickly, only because I felt both Tom and Danny's eyes on me, unnerving me slightly. Did Danny take my wink seriously? That'd be awkward…he might think I'm gay now…

_Danny POV_

Dougie appearing on my lap was weird but it was a pleasant surprise because I happened to be thinking about him, he made me slightly curious about myself because I found him strangely attractive. As he left my lap, there was a strange tingling sensation from where he once was and it made a small smile grow across my face and words left my mouth without me thinking. "It's fine" I said nonchalantly and I wanted to slam my face on the table in embarrassment, I must have looked like a right gimp!

I watched him eat but I realised that Tom was doing it as well, was there going to be some sort of competition? Does Tom even like him or am I just being stupid? I need to tell Dougie and maybe something can happen between us… After Dougie finished his food, I sat up and took all four of our plates, starting to wash them up and Dougie stood beside me, drying up everything that I'd finished washing. "So um, Dougs, can I talk to you today?" I smiled and he looked at me and flicked his blonde fringe out his eyes. "Um Dan, you are talking to me" he laughed and I bit my lower lip at his cuteness. "I mean properly and in private, I need to ask you something" I said and he nodded then leant into my ear. "What's it about?" he whispered and shivers flew up my spine while blood rushed down south, making me feel vulnerable. "You'll have to wait and find out" I whispered back, trying to keep my composure. Suddenly Dougie disappeared and Harry was looking at me weirdly. "Something going on between you two?" he asked with a hint of something in his voice but I couldn't put my finger down on it. "No, why?" I asked and he shrugged. "Just asking, I don't really care what you do" he said, shooting up from the table and leaving, making me feel like he hated me. Why does he always act like that around me, the only time he was actually half-decent was when we were fighting water-girl together! I sighed to myself, realising that Tom must have teleported Dougie away then I went to my room and just stared at my ceiling, thinking about what I could say to Dougie later when he gets back.

_Tom POV_

We landed in my room and I let go of Dougie who smirked at me. "A little rude, I was talking to Dan" he said. "And we're going out, remember?" I replied and he nodded. "Are we going now? Is it somewhere that I've got to look good because maybe I should shower?" he asked, looking down at his clothes. "Nope, you look fine" I said, taking his hand and teleporting us to my favourite park.

I looked back out over the familiar and breath-taking surroundings. The whole city could be seen from the park on the hill that Dougie and I now stood on. The view was perfect. "I come here whenever I need to get things off my chest and out of my head" I sighed and he nodded. "What is it this time that you have to get off your chest then?" he asked, sitting down on the grass and I joined him. "Well, that's the tricky part because I don't know where to begin…" I said, playing with my two thumbs, twirling them round each other. "Well, we shouldn't leave the mansion too long because the barrier falls when all four of us aren't in there together" he said, obviously thinking about Danny and Harry. "I kind of have feelings for you" I said quietly and he studied me as the words left my mouth, the silence that followed was deafening and I felt myself suffocating inside the bubble it seemed to have created in my throat. "I'm sorry Tom, you're really sweet but I don't swing that way" he sighed and pulled me into a hug which I nodded into. "Can we still be friends?" he asked and I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it's fine, I'll be fine, it's probably just a crush" I said, shrugging it off.

We stayed for a while longer, admiring the view together and staring at the clouds. As much as this time must have been meaningless to him, it meant the world to me and it made me feel good. "Best get back now, we don't want anything bad to happen to the other two" he smiled and I nodded, holding out my hand for him, which he took and we landed back in the hallway of our mansion.

_Dougie POV_

I wasn't exactly being honest when I told Tom that I didn't swing that way, I don't know which way I swing at all, I like girls and all but I haven't ever tried anything with a guy, it just wasn't in my nature. "Hey Dougs, can I talk to you now?" Danny smiled, coming out of the front room. "Sure, see ya Tom" I smiled and he nodded then went into the library.

Danny took me upstairs to his room and pushed me down onto his bed. "Do you know what I want to talk about?" he asked and I shrugged. "Not really, something to do with this morning?" I asked and he smiled at me, sitting down next to me. "I'm not sure how to say this because I've never said it to a guy but… I think you're h-hot" he said, then buried his face into his hands.

That's the second time this has happened to me today, but now I'm curious and I appear to be in control because Danny's really embarrassed about this… I leaned into his ear like I had this morning. "Danny, look at me" I whispered and he looked at me, deep into my eyes and I stared back into his blue eyes which now twinkled with lust. My mind numbed as I slowly and hesitantly closed the gap between his and my lips, I've never kissed a guy, but then again, I've never kissed a girl… After I'd made my mind up, I pushed our lips together and it was like a spark went off.


	13. Too Close For Comfort

_Chapter 12 - Contains a bit of sexual content at the beginning to those who wish not to read it :P_

_Dougie POV_

Once our lips touched, they went into a crazed frenzy, and I couldn't pull away because I didn't want to. Danny seemed to grow more confidence as his hands began to roam my body while one of them stopped and landed on my cheek, stroking it gently. I pushed him down onto his bed and laid straddled him, not once breaking our kisses. His tongue prodded at my lips, asking for entrance which I quickly allowed and our tongues clashed and my lust and curiosity grew. It was surprisingly nice, different but nice.

The kissing went on for some while before I decided to start tugging at his shirt. He took the hint and pulled it off, and I copied his actions. His eyes ran down my hairless chest before he let out a low growl which made my face go red. He flipped us so that he was now on top and began kissing my neck and moving down to my chest before biting down on my nipple, sending shocks through my body and a moan was emitted from my mouth, my head backwards into the pillow as the new pleasure spread through me but it didn't stop there, Danny moved further down my stomach and undid my belt which I only heard as my eyes were squeezed shut as I enjoyed the moment. My boxers came off and I felt his mouth close around my cock and his tongue swirling around the sensitive tip. My waist moved upwards but he placed his hands firmly on them and pushed them back down before painfully slowing down his movements, teasing me. "Fuck" I muttered and he pulled away just as I was about to go over the edge.

_Danny POV_

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do you trust me?" I asked and he looked at me a little worried. "Y-yeah" he said with that lustful look that appeared to be glued to his face. "This is going to hurt a bit" I said, putting my fingers into my mouth and covering them with saliva, when I was satisfied that they were covered enough, I pulled them out of my mouth and pushed one into his entrance. Dougie's whole body tensed and I placed a kiss on his lips, trying my best to take his mind off the temporary pain he was feeling. After he relaxed again, I pushed in a second finger, he tensed up again but relaxed again quickly. I pulled our lips apart and smiled at him. "Ready?" I asked and he giggled. "Yeah, didn't think you needed to ask" he smirked and I shook my head. "That's what I get for caring" I pouted. "Just fuck me" he winked and I blushed at how up to the point he was being about this, regardless I positioned myself and pushed in, holding back a moan that tried to escape my lips, the tightness was almost enough to make me lose my mind and pound into his ruthlessly but I kept my head and he gave me a small nod. I started moving and the sensation was unimaginable, I sped up and felt myself growing close, Dougie was as well because he was starting to moan louder. I wrapped my hand around his cock and pumped in time with my thrusts. In no time, I flew off the edge and collapsed on top of him exhausted, Dougie coming at the same time and coating both of our stomachs. I pulled out of him and laid down next to him and he looked into my eyes, looking for something and I felt scared of what he could find, I was hoping that maybe he'd find what he was looking for.

We laid in my bed together, making small talk and jokes. I quite enjoyed having this time with Dougie, it wasn't like we were in a relationship, it was more like no strings fun. "Does this mean anything to you? Us sleeping together?" I asked and he shrugged. "Does it to you?" he asked. "Umm, I kind of see it as us just having fun together because we don't even know each other properly yet" I said and he nodded. "Yeah, you're quite easy on the eyes" he said and I laughed. "Is that your idea of a compliment?" I asked and he poked me. "Don't' take the mick, I'm not " I couldn't help but smirk. "So, is this like 'Friends with Benefits' then?" I asked and he smiled. "I don't see why not" he said, getting out of my bed and pulling on his clothes. "But let's not tell the others about it, it's more fun this way" he said and I quite agreed.

_Tom POV  
_  
I sat in outside Danny's room, trying to listen into what the couple were talking about. After a few minutes I wished that I hadn't been so curious because I heard mattress springs pushing down and a moan. My stomach swirled and my head started aching as I grew angrier and more upset. I turned away from the room and felt myself disappear and I was in the garden. I let out a shout of frustration and the trees around me flew out of the ground and collapsed in on themselves before falling back to the ground. "Why?! Am I that much of a loser that Dougie would lie to me?" I sobbed and fell to my knees, burying my face into my hands.

I stayed outside in the cold like that for a good while before deciding that I had to pull myself together no matter how bad I was feeling. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face, no-one's going to solve my problems for me, I need to go and do something about it. I walked towards the door inside then disappeared into Dougie's room. I sat on his bed and waited for him to come back in, which he did a couple of minutes later. He took one look at me and knew that I knew about what had just gone on in Danny's room. "Tom, just give me a sec to explain" he said and I grabbed his hand, teleporting us back to the same park we had been at a couple of hours ago. "Why Dougs? Why couldn't you just tell me you weren't interested?" I asked, sitting on the grass and staring out over the city. "It's not like that Tom! I didn't think I was into guys at all! You talking to me about it made me curious, and Danny just happened to be there… and I'm sorry" he said, looking at me but I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. His eyes were begging for my forgiveness and I couldn't say no, after all, that's what love does to you, no matter what the person throws at you, you'll never feel any different about them. "It's okay" I said then laid down the grass, looking up at the clouds and sighing.

After the few minutes of silence, Dougie came and laid down next to me. "I want to give us a try" he said and I shook my head as much as he was giving me what I wanted. "You slept with Danny, you obviously think he's better than me" I said and closed my eyes, not even wanting to look at the clouds anymore. "That was all lust Tom, you care for me and I can tell that, I care about you a lot as well, I won't do anything with Danny again" he said more desperately and I felt my face growing wet as tears, leaked from my eyes. I cursed myself and brought my hands up to wipe them away but another hand was already there. "I'm sorry" he repeated and I felt his lips on mine, their softness and the tenderness of the kiss calming my mind. I kissed him back and hoped that I wouldn't regret what I was about to do. He pulled away and smiled at me. "I want to be with you Dougie, I love you" I said and he smiled widely at me. "Sorry you had to get hurt before I realised how I felt but I love you too" he apologized and I smiled. "You don't have to apologize anymore, I forgive you" I laughed and he nodded, bringing our lips together for another kiss which I gladly accepted.

_Harry POV_

It wasn't only Tom that heard what had happened in the room upstairs that belonged to Danny. The thought of what they did, made my stomach ache and my blood boil. I was stupid for not saying anything to Danny about how I felt and I can't blame him for sleeping with someone else when he didn't know how I felt. I stared at the book I was reading blankly and Danny walked in. "You 'rite mate" he smiled and I nodded. "Where's Tom and Doug?" I asked, putting on a brave face and he shrugged. "I think they went out again because it's too quiet for them to be home" he said and I nodded, just then there was a smash in the living room and I looked at Danny who threw himself flat against the nearest wall. I stood up from my seat and stood on the other side of the doorway. Both of us peered through to the living room and there was a man who was looking around. Danny held his three fingers up and I readied myself because there probably would be a fight. I made a fist when his fingers got down to one and my hand glowed. His last finger went down and we both charged in, I threw my fist and a wave that came out, knocked him back out the window he came through. We climbed out after him.

The man was back on his feet by the time we were both outside and he glared at us. "Why pick on a poor defenceless man?" he asked and his eyes glowed purple. "You aren't defenceless! You stole one of the crystals!" I spat and he shook his head. "I didn't steal it, I merely found it in my garden, it has strangely cool effects" he smiled and waved his hand, making all the trees that were close to him come out of the ground and fly towards us. I punched the first few and Danny was covered in a shiny metal that deflected the trees off of him, leaving him unscratched. "I could get used to being invincible" Danny laughed and extended his arm out which shot a lump of metal towards the man who caught it in his mental grip before throwing it back at him but Danny didn't move and it struck him and he fell to the ground. "You idiot, that stuff is made of the same armour that you're wearing" I said while picking him up. "Sorry, I thought my body would do something to stop it" he replied. "Is that all you got?" the man laughed behind us and I threw a few punches and kicks which almost came in contact but he moved out of their paths at the last second. "Guess you can be of some use to me" he smirked and put his hands to his head. A bubble moved quickly out of him and towards us. "Danny, we gotta get away from that, we don't know what it could do to us" I shouted and he nodded, we continued stepping back until it stopped expanding. He reopened his eyes and looked at us evilly.

This man obviously had some sort of agenda, he had came looking for us and he probably had a plan, which really put us at a disadvantage, he knew when Tom and Dougie weren't in the house, so he knew when the barrier was down. He walked towards us and we got ready to fight him. Danny ran at him, throwing more globs of metal at him while I threw more waves at him. He smiled and grabbed the metal globs out of the air, using them to wipe away any of the other attacks before throwing them back at us. I threw more waves to try and stop them but they carried on, moving quicker than when Danny had thrown them. I went to pick myself off the ground but I realised that I was levitating, as was Danny who was starting to panic. I couldn't move any part of my body and I couldn't do anything to help my friend as we were both thrown into the purple bubble and my mind went numb.

I stood up and Danny did the same, both of us looking at each other but I weren't controlling anything that we were doing. The man was nowhere in sight and we went back into the mansion, awaiting our friends.


	14. Caught In A Mind Control

_Chapter 12_

_Tom POV_

After Dougie and I had had our moment together on the park hill, we teleported back to the front of the mansion and walked to the front door hand in hand but something felt wrong. "Dougs, you feel that?" I asked. There was something different about the atmosphere around here, it didn't feel safe. "There's a broken window" Dougie whispered back and I teleported us upstairs and into my room, making us land softly on my bed. We tiptoed around the third floor before getting down to the second, checking each room silently before moving on. "Where are they?" Dougie whispered and I shrugged. "I can feel them in the house but for some reason it feels weak, like there's someone else in the house but they're distorting the other two's presence" I whispered back. "Since when can you feel people's presence? You sound like a stalker" he giggled and I shot him a fake glare before smiling at him for joking in a moment like this. "Dunno, it's like one of my powers, Space and Time, I'm a right geek" I smiled. "You're my geek" he winked and I smiled brightly at him before we continued our search.

We finished our scan of the second floor before hearing a loud crash downstairs. "Oh well, it isn't mine anyway" I heard Harry say and laugh but something was off. "Let's go and talk to them" Dougie said and I bit my lip, mulling over if it was a good idea or not. After a minute I still couldn't decide so I just nodded, holding Dougie's hand in case we'd need to teleport to safety. "Guys?" Dougie questioned and Harry's attention snapped towards us and he fired some red fists at us. I teleported us and we landed on the other side of the corridor. "What the hell Harry?!" Dougie shouted, going red with anger. "Sorry! You scared me Dougs, a man broke into the house" he replied, putting his hands up and starting to walk towards us. "It's fine, I wasn't hurt but you have to be careful" Dougie muttered but then Harry came into hitting distance and made another swing for us. I teleported us again and this time took us a little further, letting us land softly outside. "What the hell is going on?" Dougie shouted. "Something happened to Harry and possibly Danny, I think they're under some sort of control which is why their presence was distorted" I said and the door suddenly opened to the mansion.

Danny smiled at us and instantly I knew that he was under control as well. "Dougs, I think we should leave" I said and he shook his head. "I'm gonna snap him out of it!" he said stubbornly and his hands sparked to flames.

Danny walked towards us slowly and I readied myself because I wasn't exactly sure what to expect from him, his powers were all survival and transformation, so what would he throw at us? "Don't come any closer Dan! Put your hands on your head and lay on the ground, make it easy for us to fix this!" Dougie shouted but Danny just smirked and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong Dougs, you just need to come here, there's someone you have to meet, he can help us and we can take over the world together" he smiled evilly then continued walking towards us. "Come on Dougs, what can we do? We don't know how to break them out of this" I said and he shook his head again. "If it was me, I wouldn't like to be abandoned, they need us" he said then shot a massive flame in Danny direction which dispersed into nothing as it collided with him. The steam cleared and Danny had turned into water which had put out the fire on contact. Danny rose up in a pillar of water, just like the girl we had fought before and began throwing jets of water at us but Dougie still refused to move, standing in the path of the water before putting his hands up and the water stopped in its path, he moved his hand and spun it back towards Danny which engulfed him and became a sphere which held him.

_Dougie POV_

The effort of keeping him in mid-air in that ball of water was highly draining but suddenly the water stopped having an effect on Danny and he simply slipped out of the ball of water. I cursed as Harry stepped out of the mansion, joining the three of us. "Wanna switch?" I asked Tom and he nodded. "First sign of trouble, dive at me and we'll get out of here" he smiled and I nodded, reassured that we had a way out if things got rough. I gathered up water and let it collate around my hands, just like I normally did with fire. Harry smiled at me and threw a few red fists in my direction which I blocked with three shots of water and followed through with a flash of fire. Harry didn't even move out of the way as the fire hit him and left burn marks on his skin. "Do you want to hurt your friends?" he smiled and the thought of doing anything else became out of the question. I didn't know what to do. I can't hurt him…

Harry continued throwing more punches and kicks at me which I barely managed to avoid and block, hoping that he'd grow tired, but his stamina seemed infinite. Suddenly, Harry stopped moving and a shadow that looked like him burst out of his body and let out a roar before charging at me while I was recovering from his other attacks. I dodged the first few attacks but the others came fast and furious, each one hurting more than the previous. "Dougie!" I heard Tom shout and he appeared next to me before we both disappeared away from the two friends that I had failed to save.

When we landed back on park hill I fell to my knees, despair and pain had robbed my strength. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I nuzzled into the owner's chest. "It's okay Dougs, we tried and we can try again" he whispered his soothing words into my ears and I nodded, letting the tears leak out and soak into his shirt. Soon enough though, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Tom POV_

I took my time with fighting Danny, knowing that he could potentially do anything he thought of. "Wake up you idiot" I said as we went to punch me with his fists glowing blue and water spears flew in to where his fist had been. I slowed him down momentarily and kicked him in the shin, hoping that it'd stop him fighting me. I didn't want to hurt him. Just then, he sped up and started punching faster with more power. I started using teleporting to avoid him but Dougie's cry made me stop fighting. Instantly, I knew that he needed my help…

I carried Dougie back to my apartment and placed him in my bed carefully. "Sleep tight Dougs, I'll be here" I smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead and pulling up a chair by the window, looking out to the moon and stars. A strange feeling filled me, it was like their light was recharging me, I no longer felt tired and I felt filled with energy, my hands suddenly glowed white and I smiled until I felt a burning on my chest. "What the?" I cursed and then pulled off my shirt, looking in the mirror and finding a star-shaped tattoo on my chest. I wonder what I can do now…

_Harry POV_

The guy returned after Dougie and Tom had disappeared. "Idiots! You were meant to capture them" he spat. I didn't like what I was watching back there, he had given the psychic order and I was attacking my friends. I hope they knew that it wasn't me attacking them. "No matter, while I was away, I managed to find this other person with a power, I took it from him and now I have the power over creating life" he laughed and kicked a tree which pulled itself out of the ground and grew a face on its bark. It swung a branch at him but he created another purple bubble which allowed him to control it. "I'm going to get your friends myself! You look for more crystals and you come with me!" he shouted, pointing at me and then Danny. I didn't have any say in any of this. I turned and walked towards town, looking for any sign of crystals and their powers.

_Next Morning…_

_Dougie POV_

I woke up and we were in a flat that I guessed belonged to Tom but there was no sign of the owner beside me and no warm, comforting arms. I looked over by the window and he was sat there, fast asleep with his head hanging backwards. "Idiot, should've got in bed with me" I muttered, getting up and pulling the chair towards the bed and pushing him onto the bed. I lied down next to him, placing his arms around me and thought about the events that had occurred yesterday. How were we meant to save them without hurting them? Whoever was controlling them didn't care about their safety as Harry just took my fire! I don't think I'd be able to do it again… There must be some crystal that can help us! I soon fell asleep during my pondering but still I felt restless.

I woke up the second time that morning and I was met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes that made me smile. "Morning" Tom smiled with his single dimple poking out before moving my fringe out of my eyes. "Morning" I smiled and kissed him, he returned it just as softly and it made my stomach do flips. "We need to look for more crystals, it's the only way we can maybe snap Danny and Harry out of it before anything else happens" I said and he nodded. "But can't we at least have a little cuddle first?" he smirked and I shook my head. "As much as I wish we could, we can't" I laughed, moving in to kiss him but pulling away at the last second. "Let's go then" Tom sighed, holding out his hand and I took it but he pulled me closer, let go of my hand and kissed me, using that contact to teleport us. We landed and I smiled into the kiss.

We walked around town for ages before out of nowhere a guy was thrown out of a Starbucks window. Glass was thrown everywhere as he landed roughly on the ground and but slowly picked himself up. Harry stepped out of the once silent café with his hand glowing and Tom went to run at him but I stopped him as the guy ran over to some grass, making it grow instantly and shooting them as razor blades towards Harry. I burnt them to a crisp and they all fell to the floor knowing that Harry wouldn't have done anything to stop them himself. "Come here!" I shouted at the man and Tom froze him in place, not looking at all tired this time by it. Harry ran towards the frozen guy and I raced him, only losing to him by a few seconds. I reached out for him, willing him to stop and he did. Harry's whole body turned rigid and I shook my head. I didn't mean to! I didn't want to use Death magic, I just wanted him to stop… I felt the blood in his body halt his actions and knowing that I was doing it made me feel sick. I walked past Harry and touched the guy's head, feeling his powers flowing into me and I wobbled, not collapsing this time.

Tom grabbed Harry and we all teleported back to his house, the second that Tom hesitated before holding my hand made me feel even more sick, I didn't even mean to… "How are we going to snap him out of it?" I asked. "Water? That's what some people do in the films" Tom smiled and I nodded, grabbing some water from the sink and throwing it at his face but he only glared at me. "We could try knocking him out? Cause it's like a reset to the brain" I asked and he thought for a second and punched Harry right under the chin, making me flinch but Harry was now knocked out and tied to our chair. "Tom, are we okay?" I asked and he sent me a small smile. "I used Death magic on him and what if I accidentally hurt you?" I said. "Well, I'm not scared, I trust you Dougs" he smiled and kissed me. "Okay" I said and we laid down on the bed, waiting for our friend to regain consciousness.


End file.
